


Selfishly Unselfish

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e18 Point of No Return, Established Relationship, Half Brothers, M/M, finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the scene where Zachariah talks to Adam about the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfishly Unselfish

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 episode 18 Point of No Return-First line of dialogue taken directly from the episode

 

"So you know you can't trust them, right? You know Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically, irrationally, erotically codependent on each other, right?"

 

Adam looked at Zachariah with confused eyes and furrowed eyebrows.

 

"What do you mean erotically?"

 

"You mean... you didn't know?" Zachariah had his eyes widened in exaggerated surprise.

 

Adam just stared.

 

Zachariah chuckled coldly and spoke to himself. "Guess they hid it well huh?"

 

Adam tilted his head and fully turned to face Zachariah. "What do you mean?"

 

Zachariah looked at him with impatience in his tone. "I _mean_ Sam and Dean are, how do you say... doing the do."

 

Adam's mouth opened and stayed open like a fish, and he inhaled in surprise. "Sam and Dean are..."

 

"Brothers in arms. Literally."

 

Adam turned a bit green and held his stomach. "Oh my god."

 

"I know, right?" Zachariah leaned in and put his mouth to Adam's ear. "If I were you, I'd get away from them ASAP. They don't care about anybody but themselves."

 


End file.
